And I Love Him
by theghost0fyou
Summary: ¿Mi mejor amigo... o algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad?


Corría el año 64 y la popularidad de los Beatles asustaba hasta a su mánager, Brian, quien siempre se había preocupado de cuidar a los cuatro chicos de Liverpool, quienes sólo se preocupaban por lo que les interesaba.

Si bien es cierto que ellos eran populares, su música sonaba en todas partes. Una fiesta no era una fiesta sin tener buena música, y la buena música los incluía a ellos. Por supuesto, había muchas personas que no sabían de la existencia de John, Paul, George y Ringo, y había otras tantas que no comprendían tanta conmoción por una banda de música.

Brian les aconsejó mudarse de Liverpool a Londres, al menos por unos meses, mientras preparaban las giras que debían realizar.

Claro que ellos no querían vivir lejos los unos de los otros. Así, compraron cuatro casas juntas en un conocido barrio de Londres, y en menos de una semana, habían derribado los tabiques entre las cuatro casas, quedando una mucho más amplia. Lo reamueblaron todo y lo pusieron tal y como ellos querían que estuviese. Mantuvieron las cuatro puertas de las cuatro casas originales, para no levantar sospechas y mantener alejados a los curiosos.

John estaba en su parte de la casa, donde tenía todas sus cosas, y su cama, que se hallaba metida en un hueco en el suelo que hicieron sólo y exclusivamente porque a él se le antojó tener la cama ahí. Ringo y George estaban en la cocina, haciéndose de comer.

- Deja de comer - bufó Paul, cuando George anunciaba que tenía hambre. De nuevo.

- ¿Qué? Apenas comí esta mañana y ya casi es mediodía - repuso George, con las risas de Ringo detrás.

- Es como hablar con la pared - dijo John, sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía entre manos.

- En serio, John - dijo Paul, mirándolo -, ¿por qué la cama en el suelo?

- Paulie, hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendes - contestó John, sonriendo.

- Dulce e inocente Paulie - tarareó Ringo, llegando a donde estaban éstos.

Paul hizo una mueca y John dejó el libro, mirándolo.

- El bebé Paulie se enfadó - rió, y Paul giró la silla donde estaba sentado, dándole la espalda a John.

- George es más pequeño que yo - bufó, mientras Ringo le removía el pelo.

- No te enfades Paulie, sabes que es una broma - rió éste.

- Ah, son como niños - murmuró.

John cogió la guitarra y se acercó a Paul, mientras cantaba _If I Fell_, recreando un poco la escena que acaban de grabar en la película_ A Hard Day's Night_, donde John le hacía lo mismo a Ringo.

- A mí no me ganas así - murmuró Paul.

- Eso ya lo veremos - articuló John, serio.

Paul se sintió incómodo de repente, y optó por ir a ver a dónde se había metido George.

- Enfadaste a Paul - comentó Ringo, tumbándose en el sofá.

- Se le pasará - contestó John, volviéndose a su cama.

Paul se sentía raro después de la mirada que John le echó mientras decía "eso ya lo veremos". Era una mirada que lo inquietaba, y no sabía por qué.

Pero no había tiempo para eso. Al día siguiente tenían una presentación en vivo, y tenía que estar serenando la mente y afinando su bajo, aunque sabía que no necesitaba hacer nada de eso. Sabía que sin tener necesidad de ensayar antes, lo harían bien.

- Hey, Paul. ¿Ya te vas a ir a dormir? - preguntó George, devorando su sándwich.

- Esa es mi intención - aclaró Paul, abriendo las sábanas para meterse dentro.

- ¿Te cantamos una nana? - preguntó John.

- Vete al cuerno, Lennon - murmuró Paul, dándole la espalda a todos.

- Oh vamos, Paulie - John lo agitó en la cama, pero Paul seguía ignorándolo.

- Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos a dormir también - declaró Ringo, mirando el reloj.

John bufó al ver que Paul seguía sin hacerle caso, y se fue a su cama. Ringo se fue también a la suya, y George se fue para la suya después de terminar de comer.

{...}

Habían pasado varias horas desde que todos quedaran profundamente dormidos, pero Paul seguía despierto. Se sentía mal por haberle hablado así a John, pero todo era una estratagema, un tiro que le salió por la culata.

Esperaba que si fingía estar enfadado, John lo visitaría por la noche para hacerle mimos y que se le pasara el enfado.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Paul estaba histérico en el silencio de la noche. Intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero el sueño no quería acompañarlo. Suspiró, se levantó de la cama, y se fue derechito a tomar un vaso de leche caliente.

- _"El mejor remedio para dormir"_ - le había dicho su madre alguna vez.

Estaba sentado, mirando atentamente el vaso de leche, cuando John apareció a su lado.

- Aún quedan varias horas para la presentación, Paulie, no deberías estar despierto ya - bromeó John.

Paul no le contestó, pero una sonrisa se había fijado en su rostro.

- No puedo creer que sigas enfadado - reprochó John, cogiendo el vaso de Paul y dándole un trago.

Paul le miraba, pero no decía nada.

- ¿No vas a hablar hasta que venga tu abogado, no?

Finalmente, Paul rió ante la broma de John.

- Eres como un crío - murmuró.

- Al menos yo no llevo enfadado varias horas por una broma - espetó John.

Ambos se miraron en mitad de la noche y de nuevo Paul sentía esa sensación. Esa sensación extraña, que venía de John.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó John.

- ¿Qué?

- Ay Paulie, debes prestarme atención. Decía, que si quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo.

- Es tarde - se excusó Paul.

- ¿Quién te va a regañar por salir? ¿George? ¿Ringo? Yo no lo haré. Venga, anímate - le animó.

Paul suspiró, pero accedió.

{...}

John y Paul caminaban por las calles londinenses a altas horas de la madrugada cuando se fijaron en que casi no había establecimientos abiertos.

- ¿Qué hora será? - preguntó Paul.

- Apenas dan las cuatro - confirmó John.

- Apenas - murmuró Paul.

- Eras tú el que estaba despierto.

- Y tú el que me obligó a salir.

- Yo no te obligué.

- Me animaste a hacerlo.

- Qué influenciable eres, Paulie.

Paul miró de mala gana a John, que sonreía complacido de sus bromas una vez más.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - preguntó John, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

- Porque no te aguanto - respondió Paul.

- No, no como hace un momento. Sino... como me miras siempre.

Paul se aclaró la garganta sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

- No sé a qué te refieres - susurró.

- Yo creo que sí - John agarró a Paul de la muñeca, y ambos cesaron la caminata.

Se miraron, y Paul sintió de nuevo esa sensación. No le gustaba nada. Empezaba a hartarse de ella... O eso quería creer él profundamente.

- Volvamos - dijo Paul, soltándose del amarre de John.

- Espera - John lo volvió a coger y lo pegó a él, quedando frente a frente.

Y de nuevo esa sensación.

Paul se alejó de él cuando tuvo ocasión y pidió un taxi.

Cuando John volvió a casa, andando, Paul estaba durmiendo, o eso fingía estar haciendo.

- Menuda nochecita - murmuró John, metiéndose en su cama.

- Menuda nochecita - repitió Paul, cerrando los ojos más fuerte.


End file.
